


I Get to Love You

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Not really though, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, basically it is about victuuri's wedding and a dance they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Songfic to Ruelle’s I Get to Love You featuring Yuuri and Viktor’s wedding dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> I am so bad at updates for long stories, there are other stories that I should be writing for instead. I also have two quizzes and an exam tomorrow and Friday, but fanfic was apparently the priority.   
> I saw a gifset (of another ship) containing this song and I just felt compelled to write it because the song really is perfect for Victuuri.   
> As always, all characters belong to Kubo-sensei, the song is Ruelle's, and mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd.  
> I love getting kudos and comments from you so let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy!

Looking around at his family and friends having fun, dancing and smiling, Yuuri felt like he was in a dream. Everything had that dream-like quality, where everything was too good to be true. After two years, Yuuri and Viktor had finally gotten married that morning. Now at the reception, everyone was celebrating the long awaited event. The skaters he met that year he made his comeback, those friendships that had been seeded, over the last couple of years had grown. And while Yuuri had various strengths of bonds between them, they had all formed an unspoken group of friends that supported each other in competition, checking up and hanging out. 

Some friendships had gotten stronger, like Yuuri and Phichit, who he now considered brother more than ever, or Chris and Viktor. Some had turned into romances such as Mickey and Emil as well as Sara and Mila. Some were on the verge of becoming something more, like Yurio and Otabek’s and Leo and Guang-Hong’s (that last one was so long overdue).

There had also been some unexpected connections, such as Phichit and Chris who first bonded over a shared love of SNS, and then the chance to trade blackmail pics of their respective best friends. Or Phichit and Seung-Gil’s, the Thai being the only one who could pull smiles out of the reserved Korean. Yurio had finally warmed up to Yuuri, puberty had taken it’s toll on the younger boy, and the Japanese had been the only one besides the Kazhak boy who could get through to him. But maybe the weirdest one was Emil and JJ’s. No one really understood where that particular relationship began or how it happened, but all it took was one meet up at a Skate Canada, and the two were good friends. 

Yuuri was glad, because he had felt awful in Barcelona when they had just abandoned the Canadian with his new fiancee. Seeing JJ suffer in his SP, Yuuri had sympathized with the young man, and tried to get the others to stop rejecting him. From personal experience, he knew how harmful isolation was, and in an intense sport like figure skating it could be a terrible blow to one’s confidence and self-esteem if it seemed like everyone was united against you. He watched said young man (young indeed, he had only been 19 back then, with two wins that gave him a right to some arrogance, regardless of whether or not it was appropriate) laugh. The Czech had made some joke that had him bent over in laughter, while the former was grinning brightly. Mickey approached the duo with an irritated look on his face, but this just made Yuuri smile. He was not necessarily close to that group, Michele often preferring to stay away from him. But he knew the man got jealous easily, hiding it behind a grumpy and protective exterior.

“Yuuri, it is your own reception, why are you just sitting here?” came the bright inquiry from beside him. Indeed, Yuuri had been staring half into space for the last 20 minutes. Shaking his head, he turned to face that Thai boy next to him. Phichit looked adorable in his best man suit, a fashionable gray American cut suit that matched Chris’s, though Phichit chose to go with a blue bow tie while the Swiss chose the regular tie. Viktor and Yuuri had worn identical tuxedos, complete with coat tails, in complimentary white and black, with blue highlights. 

“Ah Phichit, it’s that -- well -- everyone was already talking to someone and I didn’t want to interrupt.” Yuuri finished, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Phichit huffed “And where is this new husband of yours? It’s your wedding night for god’s sake, I always envisioned that he would be completely inseparable from you.”

“He was planning on doing that. I convinced him otherwise.” The answer piqued Phichit’s interest “Oh? And how what did you have to do in exchange.”

“I …. Will never tell you. It’s between me and him.” Yuuri finished, taking a bite out of the cake in his plate, smirk in place. Phichit blinked in shock a couple times before bursting out laughing. “Oh Yuuri, how fast you have grown.” Phichit cooed as he tried to hug him but mostly just had his head crushed to his chest.

“Ow, Phichit, let me go! I am older than you.” Phichit instead gave him a noogie, rubbing his knuckles across the top of Yuuri’s head. 

A cough behind the two friends had them stopping to see Viktor standing, looking bemused by the scene in front of him. 

“If you could unhand him Phichit, I would adore a dance with my husband.” “Oh, of course.” Phichit answer with a giggle as he made space for Viktor. Yuuri blushed, ducking his head while running his hand through his hair, trying to salvage the mess his friend had made. 

“Well then Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, would you do me the great honor of joining me for a dance?” Viktor asked softly as he held a hand out for his husband. Yuuri’s blush deepened as he lifted his head to look at the Russian. Those gorgeous blue eyes were filled with contagious joy, so all Yuuri could do was take the hand his husband present. Viktor used it to lift him from the chair, wrapping his free arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him closer. He then brought the hand still in his to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the new ring there. Yuuri’s smile softened, both newlyweds completely besotted with the other. 

“Hi” Viktor said.

“Hi” came the breathless reply from the shorter man. Though both were almost the same height, when they stood like this, the difference was pronounced enough to make Yuuri tilt his head. Lifting his free hand, he brushed it gently across the other’s jaw, making him lean into the touch. He settled his hand on the side of Viktor’s ear, tucking the fringe to reveal more of Viktor’s face.

“A dance then?”

“I’d love nothing else.”

“Good. Otabek is playing a number just for us.” Viktor said, leaning in to rub his nose against Yuuri’s before ducking in to softly press his lips against the other’s. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Yuuri replied, eyes still closed as he enjoyed being his lover’s arms. Separating slowly, the two made their way to the dance floor. The last song was just ending, and at Viktor’s cue, Otabek switched tracks to a slow romantic song. As the opening chords of the song played, Yuuri gasped. He loved that song since he had heard it, he had even choreographed a waltz for two to it. But how could have Viktor … Phichit, of course. Glancing around, he caught sight of his best friend, who unsurprisingly had a huge grin on his face and phone recording the whole thing. 

Viktor led him to the center of the dance floor, stopping when they reached to shift their position. His arm slipped from his waist to the small of his back, pushing Yuuri closer. Yuuri tugged his hand out of Viktor’s grasp to shift it into a more comfortable position before bringing an arm around his shoulder. 

 

_ One look at you; my whole life falls in line.  _

_ I prayed for you; before I called you mine. _

_ I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes. _

_ I can’t believe it’s true. _

Yuuri felt his eyes close at the soft tones of the song, body swaying to the gently rhythm of the piano. Viktor moved them first, taking a small step as Yuuri step backwards. They turned in a circle, Viktor leaning in to whisper “I memorized the choreography if you want to.” 

Yuuri looked into his husband’s eyes before biting his lips. He let Viktor pushing him into a spin that left him standing next to him.

 

_ I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. _

_ I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you. _

_ Whatever may come; your heart I will choose. _

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do. _

_ I get to love you, I get to love you. _

 

Yuuri spun again to come into Viktor’s arms, before he was dipped , Viktor’s hands gently holding his head as they moved him in a half circle. Yuuri gently pushed at Viktor’s chest to make him face backwards before turning sideways. Yuuri’s arms were mimicking the gentle female style he used for Eros as they twisted through the hair. He then turned a little to fall into Viktor’s arms, arms that he knew would always catch him. 

 

_ The way you love, it changes who I am. _

_ I am undone and I thank God once again. _

_ I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes. _

_ I can’t believe it’s true. _

 

They moved backwards together to one end  of the dance floor, going into ballroom hold before making their way across the floor, spinning. In the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see his family smiling as their friends cheered, but all he could really focus on was the incredible man he was dancing with. It was like his whole world had narrowed down to the two of them, as though nothing existed outside the dance floor besides themselves and the song. 

 

_ I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. _

_ I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you. _

_ Whatever may come; your heart I will choose. _

_ Forever I’m yours, forever I do. _

_ I get to love you, I get to love you. _

_ I get to love you, I get to love you. _

 

Once they made it to across the floor, Viktor spun him tightly twice before dipping him backwards slightly, caressing his face before sliding his hand down, passing his neck, brushing by his arm to settle on his waist for a quick second before bringing it back to his waist. 

When Yuuri had choreographed this dance, he had envisioned two souls connecting and becoming one. Two people who found their perfect companion, the dance was as much of a promise as the words of the song. A promise of forever, of loving the other person unconditionally. Yuuri wasn’t a fool, he knew that in real life there were no happily ever afters. But it was possible to find someone who despite those flaws would make you enjoy life. Someone who would unconditionally support the other, both helping make the other a better person. 

  
  


_ They say love is a journey, I promise that I’ll never leave. _

_ When it’s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me. _

_ I get to love you, I get to love you _

 

The two moved across the dance floor seamlessly, as though they had practiced the choreography a thousand times rather than this being their first time. Their movements were perfectly synchronized, and both had big smiles on the longer they danced. They had first been brought together by dance, albeit Yuuri being quite intoxicated and with no recollection. It seemed fitting to mark the next stage of their relationship with a dance. They took up the whole dance floor, which had been vacated once the guests saw the performance that was happening. 

The final movements were Yuuri coming from behind Viktor to lift his arm and fit into his side, a move that felt like slotting into a matching puzzle piece. Yuuri drew Viktor’s arm over his shoulder, holding his hand with both of his, a giant grin on his face. Viktor swiped at his nose, making him scrunch his nose as Viktor stopped them, dipping him into a kiss as the music faded out. 

All around them, there were cheers and applause, many demanding an encore. When the couple parted the just giggled into each other as they wound their arms tightly around the other, laughing into each other’s shoulders. 

“I will always love you Yuuri, it is a forever promise.” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

The Japanese man just smiled some more, burying his face into the taller’s chest, feeling happier than he could ever recall. He had choreographed the dance envisioning two perfect souls coming together to celebrate the beginning of the rest of eternity for them. Even though the emotions had been genuine, the dance had always felt abstract because it seemed unachievable to him. The reality was so much better than anything he could have imagined.  Meeting Viktor, falling in love with him, marrying him, it was the stuff of his wildest imaginations, and somehow they had become true. He was the luckiest person alive as far as he was concerned, and knew he would treasure Viktor for the rest of his life. 

_ I get to love you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please check out my other works. Also I'd love to chat on tumblr! You can find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com.
> 
> Also the dance I am basing this off of is Nyle and Sharna's Dancing with the Stars Waltz which you can see here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rpd9LqD2BHs 
> 
> Just picture the Victor as Nyle and Sharna as Yuuri and tell me they wouldn't be perfect.


End file.
